stickpagefandomcom-20200216-history
Ulethiel
Ulethiel was a FluidAnims RHG created by ebsketch. Background No one knows much about this kid since he pretty much keeps to himself and never stays in one place very long. he is the breed of an angel, and a demon. His mother died while giving birth to him, his father an escaped fugitive having committed many crimes and murders was not there, though the mother seemed not to mind she seemed not to be in pain while giving birth weirdly enough. she almost seemed to glow... Well, the doctor cut him out and he almost thought he saw wings on him but he blinked and the thought of it went away. He smacked the baby on the butt and the baby gave a small gasp and pinched the doctor, frowning. the doctor chuckled then he suddenly began to feel something in his chest. He gave the baby to a nurse to be cleansed while the baby stared at him, almost grinning. No one noticed the dark streak on the back of his head through the goo from his mother. As soon as the nurse left the full effect of the heart attack began to set in. Nurses quickly came to his aid and he lived because of how quickly he was attended to. But after his treatment he swore to never deliver a baby ever again, but the other doctors and nurses said he must have just been upset because they thought he was they say he was the cutest little angel they'd ever laid eyes on. The boy lived to grow up in an orphanage. when he was just about 6 years old his hosting orphanage burned down. there where few survivors and some of the orphans bodies were unidentified and one seemed to be. They didn't think much of it since it had been a pretty bad fire they thought that the body was just buried to deem in the remains. But they hadn't known what had really happened but one of the kids did, a little boy who had lost his parents when he was 3. I guess now he regrets picking on the weird little boy who stood out from the others, and he'll never be able to explain the story because he was the first to go. and so, the missing boy ran far into the city. He tried to survive there but he just couldn't seem to fit in. He wandered from place to place nice people gave him spare food or a place to sleep for the night but the next day he would be gone, going to an unknown destination just somewhere where he would fit in. While passing an appliance store he saw a TV ad for the RHG tournaments and competitions. He saw the famous champions and there skills and thought this would be the perfect place to find a place for him to make a name for himself and become someone who was looked up to and gave inspiration, and so he set off in hopes of a brighter day for himself and maybe to bring a little darkness to others. Abilities Ulethiel Very fast ,power of light ,has a blade-ended staff, two swords, and a bow, (uses individually and will not change during a fight)that he can teleport to himself,can turn into Faenane, can't use Faenane's weapons,mainly uses the blade tipped staff. Faenane Dark powers,mainly uses a scythe, has a pair of knifes, chain, never uses ulethiel's weapons,can sometimes turn to a dusty or liquidy kind of darkness as can his weapons,can turn into ulethiel, controls a black liquidy demon named Cheech who can morph(scarcely used). Weakness Both are human and can be easily moved via wind or other methods. Battles VS Caasix LOSE VS Aori LOSE Trivia * In the one of the rounds of the RHG tournement, two contestants who were fighting each other didn't finish their parts. Because of this, Ulethiel took both of their places. Category:Character